Baby it's cold outside
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: A short bit of Christmas Dramione fluff. Based on the song 'Baby it's cold outside.


Disclaimer; I own nothing.

A/N- Hi all! I know this is not typically something I do, but I was bored at the doctor's office today and this song came, which happens to be my all time favorite Christmas song. So I wrote this at the doctor's...lol. It's a short bit of Christmas Dramione fluff. I hope you like it. Happy Reading and please review!**

* * *

**

**Baby it's cold outside…**

Christmas eve was still and quiet at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most of the seventh year students had stayed behind to study for their upcoming N.E.W.T.S. And Dumbledore had given them more freedom to be out a bit past curfew so that they could relax on that evening. Head Girl Hermione Granger and Head Boy Ronald Weasley had finished their rounds and bid each other a friendly farewell. Ron headed to their private quarters. But Hermione headed down into the cold dungeons to be with her boyfriend of two months, Draco Malfoy. No one knew about their budding relationship. Not even Hermione's best friend Ginny. She walked the dark damp hallways leading to Draco's private room and stopped at the portrait of Slytherin himself to mutter the password;

"Mistletoe." before creeping in quietly and shutting the portrait behind her.

Draco was on the sofa sipping what looked like a fiery red liquid, his face was expressionless until he saw her walk in the door.

"Merlin what took you so long?" he asked standing up to help her off with her coat.

"Rounds with Ron. I think he is getting suspicious." she said gladly accepting the red Firewhiskey from him and downing it in one gulp. Her chilled body warmed up considerably.

"Don't worry about him. It's just us tonight." he smiled at her taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. He sat down next to her, still staring intently into her chocolate eyes. Slowly he bent over her and kissed her softly. Never in Hermione's wildest dreams would she have ever imagined that she would willingly be kissing him on his sofa. Her hands were cold as they ran up his neck instantly giving him goose bumps, until they finally rested in his soft blond hair. His tongue rested on her lower lip until she opened her mouth to allow him in. Kissing him was pure bliss in Hermione's mind. Her knees went weak every time they were together. She felt his hands creeping up her blouse and made no effort to stop him. And after what seemed like several days of snogging comfortably in front of the roaring fire a far off bell chimed once. Hermione pulled away.

"Oh Merlin, it's one am already?" she said fumbling for her things and buttoning her blouse.

"Do you have to go?" he asked, the first three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, leaving his smooth pale chest peeking through.

"I am head girl! If I get caught out this late…well it won't be good." she said heading towards the door.

"Please!" he asked, making puppy dog eyes at her. "Its snowing out, you'll freeze before you get back upstairs. Stay with me tonight."

"I really can't stay…" she said heading for the door once again.

"_But baby it's cold outside…"_

"I've got to go away…"

"_But baby it's cold outside…"_

"This evening has been,"

"_I've been hoping that you'd drop in…"_

"so very nice."

"_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…" _he sung softly taking her hands in his.

"Ronald will start to worry…"

"_Hey beautiful what's your hurry?"_

"Harry will be pacing the floor."

"_Listen to that fireplace roar…"_

"So really, I'd better scurry…"

"_Beautiful please don't hurry…"_

"Well maybe just a half a drink more…" she said as he handed her a drink.

"_I'll put on some music while you pour."_

"Your house mates might think…"

"_Baby it's bad out there."_

"Say, what's in this drink?"

"_No path to be had out there."_

"I wish I knew how…" she said staring into his silvery eyes.

"_Your eyes are like starlight now…"_

"to break this spell."

"_I'll take that hat, your hair looks swell."_

I ought a say no, no, no sir…"

"_Mind if move in closer?" _he said sidling up to her.

"at least I can say that I tried."

"_And what's the sense in hurting my pride?"_

"I really can't stay…"

"_But it's cold outside!" _he said leading her back to the sofa.

"I simply must go." she said standing back up.

"_It's cold outside…"_

"The answer is no…"

"_Baby it's cold outside."_

"The welcome has been…"

"_I'm so lucky that you dropped in…"_

"so nice and warm."

"_Look out the window at that storm."_

"Ron is already suspicious…"

"_Mmmm…your lips look delicious."_

"He'll probably be there at the door."

"_I'm not worried about him." _he said leaning closer.

"Lavender's mind is vicious!"

"_That ol' hussy, she won't bother me!"_

"Well maybe just a kiss or two more…" she said pressing her lips to his.

"_It's smoking plenty in here…"_

"I've got to get home…"

"_Baby you'll freeze out there!"_

"Lend me a comb…"

"_It's up to your knees out there!"_

"You've really been grand…" she said taking his hand.

"_I thrill when you touch my hand…"_  
"oh but don't you see?"

"_How can you do this thing to me?"_

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow…"

"_Think of my lifelong sorrow…" _he said holding his hand over his heart.

"At least there will be plenty implied."

"_If you catch pneumonia and died."_

"I really can't stay."

"_But baby it's cold…out…side_." he finished.

In the end Hermione gave in. She returned to her warm place in front of the fire, Draco's hand held tightly in her own. And she fell asleep with her chestnut curls across his chest.

**The End**


End file.
